Black Oleander
by jackxsally
Summary: He is abnormal. She is anonymous. Can these two broken people look past their own flaws and find the type of love they've been searching for their whole lives?
1. Prologue

Prologue

20 years ago

He tried to scream. He really tried. But thanks to his fucking birth abnormality, all that came out of his mouth was air. His hands raked at the wooden doors that trapped him. Countless splinters tore at the flesh of his fingers. He clawed so hard his nails bled. Tears streamed down his face, but they weren't from the pain. He was stuck behind wooden doors, forced to watch the slaughter of his parents.

When the pounding of feet came just minutes ago, he knew the moment was here. But instead of allowing him to fight alongside, his father hauled him by his collar into the hidden safe room. Through blurry vision and silent screams, he watched those mongrels massacre the only two people in his life that loved him.

They were gone as quick as they came. He looked down at the bloody ruin of his hands, but felt nothing. Numb, alone, desperate, hopeless.

He let out another silent scream as the darkness consumed him.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys, here's chapter 1. I know it's pretty short right now, but I'm still iffy about posting this story. ANY feedback would be EXTREMELY appreciated. Thanks :]

Chapter 1

_The man had one hand in my father's hair, making sure he couldn't look away. The other hand held a sharp knife against his throat. Another man held my mother, her back against his chest._

"_Shhhh, you move and we'll cut that pretty little throat of yours," the man whispered in my mother's ear._

"_Let her go, please, and take me. I'm begging you!" my father gasped. _

_The man holding my father raised an eyebrow. "Alright, that sounds fair."_

_I let myself feel hope for an instant, but that moment ended when the man slid his knife across my mother's throat. Blood spilled out of the fatal wound, coating my mother's throat like a scarf. The wound looked like a gaping mouth, laughing at me…_

I came awake with a silent roar stuck in my throat. The room was silent except for my ragged panting. Covered in sweat, I threw off my blanket and walked naked into the shower. Scrubbing the slick sweat off my body, I tried to clear my mind, but nothing worked. That night would be branded on my brain for the rest of my life.

I didn't bother checking out of the hotel, just walked straight to my motorcycle. My prized possession and what a thing of fucking beauty she was. I stashed my stuff, grabbed my helmet and mounted Rosalie. Yeah, I named my bike. Sue me. She's a hell of a lot better than all the other female I've mounted. I smirked, revved up my beauty and hauled ass onto the road. There were no cars on the road, so Rose and I were surpassing a hundred on the highway. I let my mind wander through the years since that night. When I gained consciousness after my black out, there were a few hopeful moments where I thought what happened was just a nightmare. One horrible nightmare. But looking at my surroundings, I had realized the truth. I wouldn't look out the cracks. Nope, I was too much of a fucking coward. What I did do was bang on the doors. For hours, I kept my eyes firmly shut and pounded on that door until my already bleeding hands were numb. One of our neighbors finally heard all the commotion and came over. I saw pity and sympathy in her eyes. I wanted to claw them out. I didn't deserve pity or sympathy.

I came back from my memory to my bike and squeezed the handlebars till my knuckles were white. I always make sure to think about that night as often as I can. I deserve the pain, the guilt, the desperation in brings me. I welcome it, embrace it, because those feelings not only punish me for the cowardly piece of shit that I am, but they make me even more selfish; they are an escape from the numbness I feel all the time.

I was 13 years old when it happened. For the next 5 years, I was bounced from foster home to foster home. God, I was such a fucking cliché. Acting out, skipping school, stealing…but I actually got away with shit. Bully for me. All the fuckers at the agency would do was find another family to ship me off to. Treat me like a baby all the damn time because I couldn't utter a single word. By the time I was 18, I'd saved…and stolen…enough to buy Rosalie, and I've been on the road ever since. There is absolutely no place for my sorry ass in this world. I'm abnormal, a waste. All I have in this life is waiting to find out what else God has in store for me.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys, here's chapter 2. Again, please please PLEASE review. PLEASE! The chapters will get much longer if you do! Thank you :]

Chapter 2

Isabella took a deep breath and tried to stay patient. She was at her second job of the day, and after school and her first job, she was ready to collapse. She was 30 years old and her life was going nowhere. She grew up in a small town in Connecticut with her parents, Charlie and Renee. Because she was an only child, oh how her parents doted on her. They weren't rich, not in the slightest, but her parents always managed to get her whatever she wanted…no matter what sacrifices they had to make between themselves. That was why she'd loved them so much. Not because they gave her whatever she asked for, but because of how selfless and caring they were. Isabella took a deep breath and tried to blink back the tears that always came to her eyes when she thought about her parents. They had died a couple of months after she went off to college. _How the good die young stops me in my tracks. _"Who you'd be Today" by Kenny Chesney seems to be the anthem for her life. And just like that, she was cut off. Left to fend for herself. Something she hadn't done in her entire life. Not only did she lose the 2 people that meant the most to her, but she lost her way. She had to quit school to get a full time job. Sell her apartment. Start over. But she made it. Isabella grinned in triumph, oblivious of the strange stares she was receiving from her co-workers. She worked her ass off until she had enough money to get a better place and start going back to school. That was probably the one time in her life she felt proud of herself. The one time in her life she didn't look at herself as a coward or a quitter. But then the fucking government had to raise university prices once again, so she got a second job. Now here she was. Dizzy from exhaust at her second job in her pathetic life. She was so busy all the time; she didn't have a single friend. There weren't enough hours in the day to maintain a steady relationship with anyone. Nobody deserved a friend like her. Isabella was terrified all the time that she was losing her feelings. She was numb all the time. There was no one to care. She didn't know if she could handle it anymore. She was nobody in the world. She didn't live, she just existed. Anonymous. A shadow. Alone.

_I do not want to be afraid. I do not want to die inside just to breathe in. I'm tired of feeling so numb. Relief exists, I find it when I am cut…_

He just existed. If he crashed and died right now, no one would care. He should just change his name to John Doe. He was anonymous. A nobody. Whatever. He'll start living when there was something or someone to live for. He gave a sad smile. Like that would ever happen. Who would want someone like him…At that moment, a sexy blonde with a tight body and plastic melons have him a seductive smirk. Heh heh. Yeah, those were the type of people who wanted him. Women with nothing to live for themselves, who wanted him for a quick fuck. He knew he was good-looking, with his thick dark hair and green eyes. The tramps served their purpose. A man has needs, so sue me. That's all it is, a way to get off. I can't stand looking into their dead eyes. Reminds me too much of my dead heart.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3…please review. Thanks :]

Edward parked Rose in the parking lot of the motel he decided to stay at. Ratty motel after ratty motel…he ran his hands through his thick hair and cleared his mind. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. He grabbed his stuff and strode into the lobby. The place smelled like cigarettes and armpit, but he didn't know if it was the atmosphere or the guy sitting behind the counter. Edward waited for about 10 seconds before he cleared his throat to get the man's attention. When the man looked up, Edward promptly got out his pad and pen and wrote down his request. He then slid the pad over to the man who was now looking at him like he was jumping up and down singing opera. The pad said _can I get a room please?_ The man looked at the pad…then at Edward…then back at the pad. Edward tried to sign, just in case there was a tiny chance the guy knew sign language. Yeah fucking right. After what seemed like hours, he picked a key, handed it to Edward and said, "Sixty a night, boy, and no funny business." Edward handed over the cash, always cash, grabbed the key and strode off. _Fucking moron _he thought. But he was used to it. He'd been dealing with fucking morons his entire life.

After he got settled into the room, Edward went out to find out where he was. His life was on the road; he stops whenever he wants and leaves off whenever he wants. It isn't like anyone cares…everyone's dead. He's got nothing to live for. With that thought, Edward took off at his usual brisk pace toward Rose and took off to find a place to eat. He soon found out he was in downtown San Diego when he stopped at a burger joint. The place wasn't busy so he knew it wouldn't be too much of a burden to eat here. _Fucking abnormality_ he though as he got his pad and paper out of his pocket. He went over to the counter, wrote down his order, and handed it to the cashier. The cashier, Emmett from the looks of his name tag, eyed the pad for an instant before looking back up at Edward. Edward's eyes widened as Emmett started signing to him.

_Are you deaf or are you mute? _

_Fucking hell _Edward thought, _for once in my damn life, I'm not dealing with an idiot._

Edward signed back. _I can hear you fine, just can't talk._

"Alright man, what'll it be?" he asked.

Edward pointed to the pad that held his order.

"Naw man," Emmett said as he pushed the pad and paper back towards Edward, "you don't have to use the old pad and paper with me. I know how to sign."

For the first time since his parents' death, Edward felt lighter. Damn, he didn't know how much writing everything on a pad affected him until he finally didn't have to do it. He didn't trust the good feeling.

_Burger, fries and root beer please._

"You got it."

After placing his order, Edward went at sat at the booth at the very corner, far away from any other customer. That's where he always was; separated, never part of a damn thing. He ran his hands through his hair, closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"You alright man?" said Emmett's voice very close by. Edward opened his eyes and nodded tightly as Emmett set his food down on the table. "I'm Emmett, by the way." He stuck out his hand.

Edward shook his hand then signed _Edward. _"Nice meeting you Edward," and with that he walked back to the counter.

_What the fuck is going on _he thought. _Nice to meet _him. _Who the hell would find it nice to meet him?_

_Whatever. _He took a bit of his burger. Fucking delicious. However insane that Emmett guy was, at least he knew how to cook. As Edward continued eating, the door opened and a group of laughing women came inside.

_Perfect _he thought. _Another glimpse of something I can never have. _Sure, he fucked when he needed to. Those chicks didn't care that he couldn't talk…they weren't interested in talking. None of them even got around to finding out he was fucking abnormal. But, every once in a while, he craved companionship. Someone that could look past his abnormality. Someone that could heal the dead heart in his chest. Someone that would love him and someone he could love in return.

Someone that looked at him the same way his mother looked at his father.

But that would _never _happen. How could it? Clearing out his mind, yet again, Edward observed the group that just came in. There were three of them. A tall and exotic beauty with raven hair down to the small of her back and warm blue eyes that popped out of her olive skin. A tiny red-head who, despite her size, looked like she could take out Emmett if she wanted to. And finally, a beautiful blonde with an equally beautiful body. What a fucking group they made. They walked over to the counter.

"Hey Emmett," the exotic-looking one and the fiery red-head said.

Then, for the fucking second time that day, something happened that just blew Edward out of the water. He was mid bite what the gorgeous blonde raised her hands and started signing.

_What. The. Fuck. _Edward thought. She couldn't be. Look at her. Emmett caught his eye, smirked, and started signing back.

Edward had lost his appetite, so he threw out the rest of his food and started heading towards the door.

"Hey Edward! Wait up," he heard Emmett call. Hesitantly, he turned around and found Emmett walking towards him with the three girls in tow.

"I want you to meet some people," Emmett said.

Talking and signing simultaneously, Emmett introduced the girls. "This is Natalia," he pointed at black beauty, "this is Alice," he pointed at the red-head, "and this is Rose, my girlfriend," he pointed at the blonde. I tried not to laugh out loud. Rose. How fucking ironic.

"Ladies, this is Edward."

_Nice to meet all of you _I signed.

Well isn't this a day full of fucking surprises. All three of the girls signed back _nice to meet you too Edward. _

Then, just Rose signed _so you're mute?_

Still shocked at the turn of events, Edward just nodded.

Almost like she sensed his shock, and shame, Rose signed _I'm deaf._

Edward was speechless. _I'm sorry_ he signed, because he was. He knew what it was like. He was so fucking sorry.

Rose looked at him for a moment…not with guilt, or pity, or sympathy…but with understanding.

Then she signed _I'm not._


	5. Author's note NOT a chapter

**Hey guys. I just wanted to let you know why it's been taking me a while to update. Midterms are kicking my ass. I just started doing this and like I said, I'm a little iffy. But I want to finish this story and soon, the chapters will get much longer. Thank you so much for the people who are reading and reviewing. You really have no idea how much it means to me. New chapter coming soon, I promise.**

**3 jackxsally**


	6. Chapter 6

**Twilight and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, obviously. Please please please PLEASE review.**

**And thank you SO much for reading. :) **

_Bye _Edward signed for what seemed like the hundredth time. Jesus. How long had it been since he'd been around people? _Pardon me while I fucking burst _he thought. But he found himself smiling at the same time. It was overwhelming but he missed the interaction, the human touch. He'd been too long without it.

Emmett was surprisingly intelligent, despite his initial impression. They guy was built like a fucking beast, six four at least with shoulders twice as big as Julian. Turns out he was studying film at NYC, and only working at the burger joint for the cash. Julian respected that. He respected anyone who worked for what they wanted. He smirked. No wonder he hated himself.

How the fuck could he like himself if he couldn't respect himself?

Bella waved goodbye to her co-workers. They were all going out for drinks and invited her, but she knew they only did it to be polite. She declined, knowing she would only bring down the party. With all these thoughts buzzing around in her brain, she decided to walk home to clear her head a little bit.

She held her keys in one hand and her maize in the other. New York was a beautiful city, but that's how the outside world saw it. Beautiful was only part of it, deadly was the other. Tourists only saw the good parts. Unfortunately for her, Bella couldn't afford to live in the beautiful part of the city. Her grungy studio apartment on the ninth flood of an apartment building with no elevator in a part of the city where you got used to the sound of gun shots was all she could afford. It was dangerous and lonely, but it was hers and Bella took pride in that.

She was walking down the street when she heard footsteps behind her. She spun around, but nothing was there.

"Calm down Bella, you're not in a fucking horror movie," she muttered. Even so, she quickened her pace, rethinking her decision of walking home…at night…by herself.

She'd definitely been watching too many Lifetime movies.

_But this isn't a movie, Bella. Stop freaking the fuck out. It's only you imagina…_

Someone grabbed her from behind. It all happened so fast that she didn't even have time to scream. The hand pressing against her mouth was sweaty and rough. The other hand groped her breast.

_No _Bella thought, _this is not happening to me. _She clawed the arm that was mashed against her face. She kicked. She struggled. She did everything in her power but it wasn't enough. He was much too strong. _Oh God, please no…_

Hopeless, Bella closed her eyes tight and thought about something else. Anything else that would distract her from the inevitable.

FLASHBACK

**I sat in my window seat, gazing out at the neighborhood I'd lived in for 18 years. This place would forever be my home, but I had to leave. At least, for now. I had to experience something other than this little town. I was ready.**

**I took a deep breath and though about the beautiful city that was New York. **_**Yes **_**I thought, **_**I am more than ready.**_

"**Bells, you all set," Charlie asked. **

"**Mmhmm," I answered, rising from my perch. Charlie put his arm around my shoulder and we made our way downstairs where Renee was adding some last minute items to my trunk.**

"**Sweetheart, are you sure you don't want us to come with you?" my mother, always the worrier, asked.**

"**I'm positive, but thanks," I grinned. I was ready; that was my mantra. I'd said it to myself so many times, I sounded like fucking SpongeBob. I smirked to myself.**

**That smirk quickly faded as I realized this was goodbye. I hugged both my parents tight, willing myself not to cry. Little did I know, this was the last time I would see either of them.**

**I got into my car, waved, and drove away without looking back.**

_**I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready…**_

END FLASHBACK

I was experiencing a very foreign feeling. I was happy. Spending time with Emmett, Rose, Alice and Natalia had actually made me happy. And we had plans to meet up again. I was floating…

I should have known feelings like that wouldn't last.

As I was walking back to Rose (motorcycle Rose), I noticed some commotion in a nearby alley. I looked around to see if anyone else noticed, but was shocked to find that absolutely no one was around. It was completely fucking deserted. I checked the clock on my phone and found it to be past midnight. Dark and deserted alleys were not a good place to be at this time, but the struggling got louder. Unable to ignore it, I went to investigate.

What I saw stopped me in his tracks.

A tiny brunette, 5'2 at most, was frozen in the hands of a man at least a foot taller than her. She had her eyes shut tight, her stance rigid. The motherfucker was groping her and struggling with the button of her pants.

There was no one around to help her. Just me. Pitiful, pathetic me. I was transported back to the night of my parents' death. I didn't do anything.

Nothing.

Stupid, horrible, pathetic, hopeless…I didn't do _anything._

I pulled at my hair. _DAMMIT _I screamed in my head. What the fuck could I do? The guy was the same size as Emmett. I'd never be able to take him.

But apparently, I couldn't take anyone. I was weak. I was fucking abnormal. There is _nothing _I could do because I'm a fuck up, a nobody.

Then I thought about Rose. Beautiful, kind Rose who found her soul mate. She isn't abnormal. She isn't pathetic. She is somebody, and she means something to somebody.

Could I be somebody? Could I actually mean something to someone? I dared myself to think about the impossible. I dared myself to actually think about being happy. Having a life.

Being human.

I refused to let my abnormality get the best of me again. That was NOT going to happen. I would not allow it.

I looked back at the girl and found that my hesitation had cost me. Her pants were down now and the bastard was rubbing her outside her panties.

That was as far as it would go.


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyyy guys. Listen, I really want to write this story, but I'm not getting much feedback. For the one person who did review, Alice is an anomaly in my story…one who likes to experiment with hair colors. :) I know a couple people have put me on author alert and I appreciate it, but I'd really like to know what you're thinking. It'll also give me motivation to write faster. **

**Twilight and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, obviously. Please please please PLEASE review.**

**And thank you SO much for reading. :) **

With a determination that he hadn't felt since the night of his parents' death, Edward sprinted towards the attack. With his element of surprise, he was able to knock the man down, which released his hold on the woman. Edward knew he didn't have much time before the attacker got his bearings. He turned towards the woman and was about to mouth 'run,' when he sucked in a breath and completely lost his thoughts.

_Holy fuck._

She was beautiful. Stunning. Her long chestnut hair flowed down to the small of her back. Her pale, heart-shaped face held the most dazzling and deep brown eyes he had ever seen. He was speechless- pun intended.

But the look he saw in those soulful brown eyes chilled him to the bone. She wasn't here with him in this secluded alley. No, she was someplace else entirely.

Before Edward could figure out what to do, the attacker came back with a vengeance. He grabbed Edward by the scruff of his neck and threw him against the stone wall. All the air swooshed out of him and he crumbled to the floor.

_Oh, God. I can't breathe. _

With the little remaining energy Edward had left in him, he lifted his head and sought out his beauty.

_NO!_

The attacker was back at it again. And he couldn't breathe. He couldn't move.

He was back there in the hidden closet. Watching his parents slaughtered while he couldn't do a thing. His mother's gaping wound laughing at him. Taunting him.

Waste of space. Stupid. Worthless…

_NO! NO! NO!_

With a strength he knew he did not possess, Edward got up. He looked around him, desperate for anything that may help him save his beauty. Then he saw a jagged rock lying in the dark corner…

_Hmm, that'll work._

He grabbed the rock, dashed over, and without a hint of hesitancy, brought down the sharp side of the rock right into the man's head. He instantly collapsed and did not move again.

Edward glanced down at the body, bleeding from the head and unmoving. He should have felt something. He knew he probably just killed a man, but that wasn't his concern right now. His only concern was this beautifully broken girl who still seemed to be in some sort of trance.

Her hair was mussed, her shirt pushed up and her pants undone. She was shaking. Trembling all over.

_God damn, she is gorgeous._

_Stop it, Edward. Now is definitely not the time._

He was at a loss. Her eyes were still vacant and she hadn't moved an inch.

Vary cautiously, Edward walked towards her. He didn't want to frighten her more, but he had to snap her out of this state. He stopped right in front of her, barely an inch away, and she still had yet to move. Edward gently took her hands while staring her straight in the eyes.

Nothing.

He ran his hands soothingly up her bare arms and stopped at her shoulders.

_God, so soft._

Then he lightly traced her collarbones with tips of his fingertips, all the while maintaining eye contact.

Still nothing.

Hesitantly, he brought his hands up and cupped her face. He stroked his thumbs over her cheekbones and under her eyes.

_So beautiful. I want to spend the rest of my life touching her. _

Then he felt it. He looked down and saw two tiny hands land lightly on his hips. He quickly brought his gaze back to her and was startled to find her gazing right back at him. She was back, but not for long. She held his gaze, whispered a reverent 'thank you' and promptly fainted right into his chest.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own twilight, obviously.**

**This chapter was hard to get out, but I had to. Sometime the urge to write just hits.**

**Please review.**

Although the girl was tiny, the unexpectedness of her faint caught me off guard as I toppled to the hard cement ground. My ribs cried out in protest as she landed on top of me.

_Oof! Fuck, that hurt._

The pain from the blow I took from the bastard now started coming back to tenfold. It felt like I had broken all of my ribs. Very gently, I tried to roll my beautiful girl off of me, attempting not to kill my ribs as much as I already had. But the instant I touched her, I didn't even feel the pain. The only thing I could focus on was trying NOT to notice how soft she was or how fucking glorious she felt on top of me.

_Focus, Edward! She's unconscious for crying out loud._

Painfully, I stood up, looking down at my beautiful girl. For the first time this night, I noticed things other than her beauty. Her jeans were baggy, almost falling off her tiny hips. Her sweater looked like it could swallow her whole. Not being able to resist, I look back at her face. Her mahogany hair was fanned out, while her face looked so peaceful. Who the fuck could hurt someone like that?

My gaze turned into a hard glare as I looked at the bastard who could. He's lying on his side in the street. He's bleeding a shit ton from his head where the rock must have hit him. _Good_. For once in my life, I didn't feel like the lowest of the low. I could say, without a doubt, that this bastard is lower than me.

And that's pretty fucking low.

I turned back to my girl and got lost looking at her all over. I could stare at her all day.

But I didn't have all day. I had to help her, but how?

Hmmm, I could call the police...and what? Breathe into the phone? That option was out. Or I could take her to the hospital myself...but I had no idea where a hospital was.

_What to do, what to do..._

Fuck, could he be any more useless? He ran his hand through his hair, trying to figure out what to do when he jumped about twenty feet in the air. Someone had just shouted his name, but who the fuck knew him?

"Edward!" the voice shouted again, but this time he recognized it.

_Emmett!_

Edward victoriously fist pumped the air, looked back at the bastard to make sure he was still out cold, then sprinted towards the sound of Emmett's voice. As soon as he ran out of the alley, he collided with Emmett and Rose.

"Edward! You alright, man? Rose and I were just walking to my car when we heard a bunch of commotion," Emmett said, out of breath.

_I'm fine_ I signed rapidly _but I saw a girl about to get raped in the alley! I stopped the guy, but she fainted on me and now I have no fucking idea what to do!_

As I was signing everything, Emmett's eyes grew wider and wider as Rose's grew narrower and narrower. It would have been quite humorous, under different circumstances, of course.

"Fuck! Are you serious?" Emmett roared. He pushed past me and ran into the alley, Rose and I close behind.

"Damn," Emmett whispered as he saw the bastard in a heap in one corner, and my beautiful girl laid out in another.

Emmett walked towards my girl and bent down to pick her up. But as soon as I saw him touch her, even though the rational part of my head was screaming that Emmett would never hurt her, the majority part of me saw red.

I stalked towards him and shoved him back. Emmett stumbled back, surprised, but then saw my expression. Understanding lights his eyes.

"Edward, calm down, man," he said. "I was just going to pick her up so we could take her to the hospital."

_Fine_ I signed, more than surprised by the feelings coursing through me right now _but I will carry her_.

"All good man," Emmett said, palms out in surrender.

I bend down and pick up my girl, inconspicuously sniffing her at the same time...in a very non-creepy way, of course.

_Mmmm, vanilla _I breathe, knowing there's probably a goofy expression on my face.

I look back at Rose and Emmett, both wearing expressions of amusement. I merely shrug.

_This girl fucking does something to me, so sue me. _

"Alrighty, then," Emmett says, the amusement still twinkling in his eyes, "the car is this way."

I start walking towards the exit of the alley when I remember the bastard still out cold.

I whistle. Both Rose and Emmett turn back to look at me. Not being able to sign, I just nod towards the sack of shit.

"Ahhh," Emmett breathes. _Rose, you go on ahead and show Edward where the car is. I'll make a phone call and catch up with you guys in a second _he signs.

Although Emmett's words seem normal, there's something different about his face. It's almost as if he's holding something back. I turn to look at Rose, confused, but she simply nods.

Rose signs something, then takes off towards the alley exit.

I frown and follow her, even more confused by what she just signed.

_Forget regret._


End file.
